


The Last Piece

by ds9trekkie



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Boys Kissing, Crack, Fangirls, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, PDA, Pining, R2 - Freeform, RPF, Supernatural Convention, shipper!Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ds9trekkie/pseuds/ds9trekkie
Summary: Rob and Rich experience an unexpected moment of intimacy in front of everyone. Like literally everyone. Then again, was it really that unexpected? Basically, it's the goofy little story of how these two adorable dorks stumbled into love.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wayward_Daughter_16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Daughter_16/gifts).



> This is my first time writing a RPF and I feel a fuck ton of different emotions. Part of me is like 'No, don't do this!' but the other part...the other part is like 'You have to do this. Definitely do this.' So, yeah, I did this. Enjoy!

Rob has been in love with Rich for what feels like lifetimes, ever since taking in his first tiny breath of air, way back before life on Earth had even become sentient--okay, maybe Rob tends to be a little dramatic. But, seriously, these are the cheesy thoughts that cloud his mind, continually leaving him with a mixed feeling of longing and fulfillment. Rob is so far gone on this man that he brings a whole new meaning to the word 'hopeless'.

What's not to love about Richard Speight? He's brilliant, funnier than should be allowed, charming as all Hell, and has a heart that makes the brightest gold look dull. Shut up, we've already established that Rob's a sappy fool. Only problem is that Rich is his best friend, more importantly he's his best friend whose _not_ head over heels in love with him back.

So Rob stays quiet, taking and enjoying the maximum amount of love and friendship Rich throws his way. And some days it's enough, it really is, but other days it's _so_ not enough it hilarious to think otherwise.

Sometimes the urge to risk it all is overwhelming, and it's usually during the most simplest of instances. Like when they're out to dinner with the guys and the two of them instinctually sit next to each other, it's damn near impossible not to grab Rich's hand under the table and just hold it. Yearning to just feel some part of the other man's skin touching his own, to take comfort in the feeling of togetherness, knowing that they're a team. But Rob's willpower remains strong, while his hand remains cold and alone.

Probably the hardest part is not to stare too long, Rob fails at this most of the time. He mainly watches Rich while he works, whether it's directing, acting, singing, or even hosting the conventions, Rob just loves to watch. They feed off of one another's passion, their improvisation and creativity bouncing back and forth between them like they were born to do it.

Maybe they were.

Other times Rob's watching isn't so innocent. By now he's memorized Rich's face, probably knowing it better than even his own, but he never gets tired of seeing it. Rich is simply...golden. Between the long flow of his soft looking hair, the adorable scruff of his beard, and ever constant fire that simmers behind his eyes, it's almost too much for Rob to bare. He wants to dishevel his friend, curious beyond reason to see what Rich looks like riddled with lust and lost in pleasure. What sounds would he make? How would he taste? 

Rob dreams about it often.

He dreams that he has the balls to grab Rich, slam him against the nearest wall and kiss him with everything that he has. The union of their lips completing the last piece of a puzzle, the puzzle they've been building together for years.

Then Rob wakes up. He wakes up and remembers he'll never have that. The crazy part is, that if for some reason Rob happens to lose control and gives into one of his fantasies, he's fairly certain that their friendship would survive it. Rich would let him down easy, support him through anything, he'd never leave him. Some days this knowledge makes Rob more sad, however, during those darkest moments he uses it as a security blanket, one last life line to hang onto if he starts drowning.

And right now he feels like he's drowning. It's been months since they've seen one another, Rich's absence making him feel claustrophobic. Many times people describe being hollow or empty without the person they love, but this isn't the case for Rob. This is worse, he feels too full, too overloaded on all the noise and pressure of daily life with no chance of alleviation.

They talk on the phone nearly every night, but it's not the same, always ending with Rob pouting and holding back tears once they hang up. Rob wants to breathe the same air as Rich, he wants to shiver at the same cool breeze that rolls by, he wants to jump at the same random sound that scares them.

But what Rob wants most of all is to laugh properly again. Only Rich can make him laugh that raw laugh, the one that always turns into hysteria, quickly escalating into a crying fit. Being apart for so long has Rob realizing that most of the time it's not _what_ Rich says or _how_ he says it. What makes all the joking funny is being _together_ , getting to watch Rich's face scrunch up with laugher along with him is what brings Rob the most joy.

That's why Rob decides to halt production on his current project, call up Creation, and fly halfway across the country. And boy, does it make him feel _alive,_ Rob not having been in a better mood in ages. In a few short hours he'll be seeing not only Rich, but the hundreds of truly amazing fans at the convention. Rob's just as excited to see them, because missing the past couple of Supernatural conventions has been heartbreaking. This is what he _loves_ doing, and this is the _family_ he'll always come back to.

Rich doesn't know he's coming, Rob secretly wants to see what ridiculous reaction his sudden appearance will inspire, banking on it making yet another memorable story.

Currently, Rob's waiting on the side of the stage, listening to Rich's voice over the microphone before peeking slightly through the curtain to glimpse him. Immediately upon seeing him, Rob's heart rate increases and his stomach actually flutters, a feeling that he hopes will never go away. Matt is out there too, answering questions and smiling widely like the ray of sunshine that he is. 

Damn, Rob's really glad to be back here, back in a place full of love and acceptance, truly happy to just soak in all the good vibes. Feeling high, a rush of confidence soars through him as he runs out onto the stage, joining his friends. Before Rob can even utter a word, the screams coming from the fans are so loud he just laughs, continuing to gravitate towards Rich.

Rich looks absolutely stunned, his beautiful features glowing brighter with every inch erased between them. And Rob knows he's going to be pulled into a hug, ready to hoard the feeling of Rich's arms around him, ready to inhale in the smell of his cologne, ready to bury himself in the warmth of his body, even if it's just for a moment.

When it finally happens, it nothing like Rob expected. Rich melts against him so naturally, their actions seasoned with the familiarity of old lovers. Because without warning, desperation takes over as Rich's lips accidentally brush against Rob's, making their first kiss unmistakably tender and sweet.

It's so incredibly brief Rob isn't sure if it really happened or not. And weird. Why did Rich do that? In front of everyone? Did Rob not move his face away in time? Had Rich simply tripped? Was _he_ the one that kissed Rich? Now he can't remember! Suddenly, he realizes they're still hugging. Rob starts panicking.

All sound becomes warped, like somehow a bubble has enveloped the two of them as they continue clinging to one another in the most 'not just friends' hug ever. 

Rob is silent, waiting...waiting for whatever the heck comes next, hoping beyond hope that Rich does something, anything, to clue him in on what to do next. 

"Robbie." 

Rich sighs his name softly, the word saturated with relief as it travels directly into Rob's ear, safe away from the microphones. Assuming everyone around them is losing their minds, Rob is still unable to speak, so he clings harder. 

He feels Rich chuckle, the rumble his friend's body contracting with laughter is instantly addicting and infectious. Rob unwillingly gives in and giggles with him, the tension and fear slowly beginning to fade away. 

"Did you...did you just kiss me?" Rob croaked, his lips dangerously close to the exposed skin of Rich's neck.

"Not allowed to surprise me like that, Robbie..."

"So, you did kiss me," Rob confirmed.

"Hey, don't put this all on me, you _totally_ kissed me back!" Rich laughed, one of his hands snaking its way through the short curls of Rob's hair.

It's really starting to dawn on Rob that this wasn't a mistake, a prank, or an accident. The simple fact of the matter is that Rich was so excited and surprised to see his best friend after so long, that he did the first thing that felt right, which was to kiss him.

Instincts are funny that way, no pesky logic here!

Now that Rob _really_ thinks about it, of course this is how things would end up going. Of course Rich loves him, how could he not see it before? It's as if the second their lips connected, a light went off inside Rob's head, finally allowing him to see the truth. Everything that is honest and genuine and _good_ with the world was miraculously squeezed into that one second, making Rob crave the man in front of him more than ever.

"Wanna surprise me again?" Rich whispers lowly, Rob immediately imagining the sexy grin that must be painted all over his face.

Rob feels confident as he pulls away from Rich in order to be face to face with him, studying those honey glazed eyes with an intensity he didn't know he had. Rob's hands are operating on automatic as they cup Rich's face, his thumb smoothing over some of the wayward bristles on his beard.

This time when they kiss it's infinitely better than the first, both men ready and willing to pour their emotions into it. Rich responds with enthusiasm as he presses their mouths together further, until it's not enough and his tongue licks along Rob's bottom lip. Rob takes the hint and opens up for him, allowing them to finally taste one another.

So many different flavors combined together make up the essence of Rich, Rob definitely recognizing the remainder of something sweet and sugary he must have eaten backstage. But there's also something else, something so unique, that Rob silently vows never to stop kissing him, ready for a lifetime of this man's mouth.

Reality starts reshaping and Rob's hearing is returning like somebody is slowly turning the volume knob back up. And if Rob Benedict thought he's heard fans screaming loudly for him before, that was nothing to how these people were reacting right now. The high pitched shrieks and shrills of the fangirls in the audience are so much louder than any crowd has ever been, that they're threatening to break the sound barrier. 

The bubble previously blocking their field of view bursts, Rob just now noticing the image of Matt Cohen jumping up and down out of the corner of his eye. When Rob and Rich finally break apart, Matt is on them like a magnet, hugging them and babbling. 

Rob's baby blues haven't left their golden counterpart, locked in awe as he feels the tears creeping up. It's only when Rich mouths 'I love you' at him that Rob breaks, eyes leaking steadily as he attempts to say it back.

Everything's going to change now, but all of it for the better. Rob knows he safe, completely at peace with the little portion of the world he's carved out for himself and those he loves, the last piece of the Rob and Rich puzzle finally falling into place.


End file.
